Willow
Don't Starve= |sanity mult = Lên tới +10/phút với mỗi cạnh bên |spawnCode = "willow" }} |-| Don't Starve Together= Willow là một Nhân Vật có thể chơi đầu tiên trong Don't Starve có thể được mở khóa thông qua Điểm Kinh Nghiệm, khi người chơi đạt 160 XP. Cô cũng là một trong những nhân vật có thể chơi được trong Don't Starve Together (DST). Cô là một phụ nữ trẻ bị ám ảnh bởi lửa. Là một phần của bản cập nhật nội dung 2019 Don't Starve Together, Willow đã nhận được làm mới nhân vật vào ngày 7 tháng 5 năm 2019. 1 Nguồn gốc Một Willow trẻ tuổi, sống trong một trại trẻ mồ côi, bị tấn công bởi một Sinh Vật Ảo Ảnh trong ký túc xá vào một đêm. Với Bernie trong tay, cô chạy ra cửa ký túc xá, nhưng không thể mở nó. Trong tuyệt vọng, cô đã đưa Bernie ra trước mặt sinh vật kia, dường như đã khiến nó phải rút lui. Willow ôm Bernie phào nhẹ nhõm. Cánh cửa tự nhiên mở ra, xuất hiện hai người trông trẻ của cô nhi viện. Một trong số họ tịch thu Bernie khỏi Willow, trong khi người còn lại lôi Willow đi và nhốt cố bé trong tủ. Lũ ảo ảnh kia lại đuổi theo cô ấy lần nữa, và lần này Willow không có Bernie để bảo vệ bản thân mình.Thay vào đó, cô sử dụng những vật liệu dễ cháy trong tủ để gây ra một vụ nổ, đã làm cho trại trẻ mồ côi rực cháy và bao trùm trong tro tàn. Willow đã nhặt Bernie rách nát và bỏ lại trại trẻ mồ côi đang bốc cháy qua rồi bước ra ngoài cửa trước. Năng lực đặc biệt : Don't Starve= Năng Lực Đặc Biệt của Willow là chiếc bật lửa . Khi chơi Willow bạn sẽ bắt đầu với chiếc Bật Lửa có sẵn. Chiếc bật lửa giống như một Ngọn Đuốc có độ bền vô hạn nhưng có tầm phát sáng ngắn hơn. Nó có thể được sử dụng để đốt cháy vật thể và cung cấp ánh sáng, có thể giúp người chơi sống sót qua Đêm mà không bị Charlie tấn công. Willow miễn nhiễm với lửa. Ngoài ra, vùng lân cận gần với lửa sẽ dần khôi phục sự tỉnh táo của Willow. Ngọn lửa càng lớn, càng nhiều Sanity được lấy lại tới 10 mỗi phút. Người chơi phải đừng thật gần lửa để nhận được hiệu ứng này, vì Willow miễn nhiễm với lửa. |-| Don't Starve Together= Trong DST, Bật lửa của Willow có thể chế tạo được (chỉ bằng Willow) và cũng có thể được sử dụng để nấu Thực phẩm, nhưng nó không còn có độ bền vô hạn, và sẽ hết hạn sau 600 giây hoặc sau khi nấu 100 lần. Bernie là một mục bắt đầu bổ sung dành riêng cho Willow. Cô bắt đầu với nó trong kho đồ của mình, và nó có thể tạo ra từ Thẻ Sinh Tồn. Nó có thể được Willow trang bị trong khe tay để cung cấp sự ấm áp và sự tỉnh táo, nhưng với chi phí cho độ bền. Điều này là không thể như bất kỳ nhân vật khác. Nếu nó được đặt trên mặt đất và gần một Willow điên rồ (dưới 15% sự tỉnh táo), Bernie sẽ trở thành BERNIE! và phát triển đến kích thước to lớn. BERNIE! có thể chế nhạo và tấn công hầu hết các Mob. Nó sẽ không chế nhạo Boss. Chỉ có một BERNIE! sẽ hoạt động cho mỗi người chơi Willow trong trò chơi. Bất kỳ Bernie nào khác gần đó sẽ trở nên năng động, nhưng sẽ không tăng kích thước. Bernie này sẽ thu hút Sinh vật Bóng tối và đánh lạc hướng chúng cho đến khi HP của nó hoàn toàn cạn kiệt. Ngoài ra, Bernie nhỏ hơn này có thể được kích hoạt và sử dụng bởi tất cả các nhân vật điên rồ, không chỉ Willow. Willow sẽ không nhận sát thương khi dập tắt đám cháy âm ỉ và thực hiện nhanh hơn các nhân vật khác. Khi cô đốt lửa, nó hiệu quả hơn 50% so với các nhân vật khác. Ngoài ra, phải mất nhiều thời gian hơn để Willow quá nhiệt và cô ta chịu ít thiệt hại hơn từ nó. Đứng gần với lửa sẽ dần khôi phục sự tỉnh táo của Willow. Ngọn lửa càng lớn, sự tỉnh táo tăng lên tới 11/phút. Willow phải đứng gần một ngọn lửa để nhận được hiệu ứng, nhưng khả năng miễn dịch lửa của cô cho phép không có rủi ro khi làm như vậy. Nhược điểm Don't Starve= Khi Willow ở 60 Tinh Thần trở xuống, cô ấy sẽ ngẫu nhiên đốt một ngọn lửa nhỏ dưới chân mà không báo trước, và nói "Tee Hee!", "Tôi tạo ra lửa này!", hoặc "Oops.". Ngọn lửa nhỏ có khả năng lan rộng và khiến các cấu trúc quan trọng (bao gồm cả căn cứ của người chơi) và các vật thể bốc cháy. Cần thận trọng khi ở trạng thái tỉnh táo với Willow. Mặc dù, giống như bất kỳ Lửa nào khác, nó có khả năng nâng cao sự tỉnh táo của Willow khi đứng gần đó. Khi lửa tắt, nó sẽ để lại một đống tro tàn, tương tự như lửa trại. |-| Don't Starve Together= Trong DST, Willow dễ bị Đóng băng hơn. Cô mất nhiều sức khỏe và sự tỉnh táo khi lạnh. Vật phẩm cách nhiệt mùa đông kém hiệu quả khi được Willow trang bị. Cô mất ít lượt hơn để trở nên đóng băng. Cô ta có một nhân tố chủ động làm cho cô ta đạt được và mất đi Tinh Thần (sự tỉnh táo qua thời gian, hào quang xung quanh, cấu trúc và thiết bị) nhanh hơn 1.1 lần. Mẹo Don't Starve= Don't Starve: * Không có giới hạn về mức độ tỉnh táo / phút mà Willow có thể thu được từ nhiều vụ hỏa hoạn. Vì vậy, người chơi có thể thả nhiều vật dễ cháy gần đó (Cỏ, Gỗ, v.v.) và sau đó đốt chúng để có được sự tỉnh táo và ấm áp. Lưu ý rằng một ngăn xếp duy nhất được tính là một đám cháy, do đó, bất kỳ loại nào cũng sẽ cần phải được tách riêng từng cài. ** Trên phiên bản console, lệnh drop có thể được sử dụng để thả tất cả các mục vào cùng một vị trí như các ngăn xếp riêng biệt. Với đủ vật phẩm, sự tỉnh táo có thể được phục hồi ngay lập tức. ** Điều này chỉ thực sự có giá trị trong các phiên bản của trò chơi nơi người ta có thể xây dựng Máy Ném Tuyết, có thể giữ vật phẩm với chi phí thấp. * Một Máy Ném Tuyết có thể giữ cho căn cứ của bạn an toàn khỏi việc xuống tinh thần của Willow. * Do khả năng miễn dịch với lửa, Willow có thể thiết lập các vật phẩm bốc cháy trong kho của mình để lấy lại sự tỉnh táo, giữ ấm và tạo ra bán kính ánh sáng lớn lớn hơn tất cả các nguồn di động khác. Phải cẩn thận để tránh gần các vật dễ cháy trong khi làm việc này. ** Cành Con hoặc Bụi Cỏ có thời gian cháy gần 30 giây, khiến chúng trở nên lý tưởng cho chiến lược này. Một lần nữa, một đống lửa đang được tính là một ngọn lửa, bất kể kích thước của nó. ** Một chồng các vật phẩm bén lửa có thể được dập tắt bằng cách kết hợp nó với một ngăn xếp khác (ngay cả khi ngăn xếp đó cũng bị cháy). Tuy nhiên, kết hợp một ngăn xếp không bén lửa với một ngăn xếp đã cháy lớn sẽ không làm được gì. ** Cành Con và Bụi Cỏ có thể dập tắt trước 25 giây để tạo nên một sai số lớn. ** Mob trung lập có thể bị giết, mà không cần chiến đấu với chúng, bằng cách bắt chúng bằng những vật phẩm bén lửa. ** Không thể làm điều này trong Mùa hè sẽ gây ra quá nhiệt. *Các nguồn ánh sáng khác vẫn còn quan trọng. Đuốc, Mũ Thợ Mỏ và Đèn Lồng vẫn cần thiết cho các tình huống trong đó một vật phẩm bén lửa có thể gây ra hỏa hoạn không mong muốn, nhưng cần một nguồn sáng lớn hơn bật lửa. |-| Don't Starve Together= DST: * Không có giới hạn về mức độ tỉnh táo / phút mà Willow có thể thu được từ nhiều vụ hỏa hoạn. Vì vậy, người chơi có thể thả nhiều vật dễ cháy gần đó (Cỏ, Gỗ, v.v.) và sau đó đốt chúng để có được sự tỉnh táo và ấm áp. Lưu ý rằng một ngăn xếp duy nhất được tính là một đám cháy, do đó, bất kỳ loại nào cũng sẽ cần phải được tách riêng từng cài. Điều này chỉ thực sự có giá trị trong các phiên bản của trò chơi nơi người ta có thể xây dựng Máy Ném Tuyết, có thể giữ vật phẩm với chi phí thấp. * Willow có thể đốt cháy một vài Cành Con hay Bụi Cỏ, đứng cạnh chúng trong 20 giây, và sau đó dập chúng băng cách dùng Xẻng đào lên và nhặt chúng ngay lập tức. Điệu này có thể giúp hồi lài nhiều tinh thần hơn việc đứng cạnh môt Lò Lửa. *Mặc dù có sự tiện ích, cuối cùng vẫn nên chuyển sang các nguồn ánh sáng di động tốt hơn Bật Lửa của Willow. Những thứ như Đuốc, Mũ Thợ Mỏ và Đèn Lồng sẽ cung cấp bán kính ánh sáng tốt hơn và linh hoạt hơn nhiều so với Bật lửa với một chút nhiên liệu cần nạp. Tuy nhiên, bật lửa của Willow hiệu quả hơn về tài nguyên so với đèn thông thường. * Khả năng chống nóng của cô ấy thực sự hữu ích trong Mùa Hè. * Tinh thần cơ bản thấp của Willow khiến cô dễ tránh khỏi Sinh Vật Ảo Ảnh, khi chỉ cần 19 tinh thần để làm chúng biến mất. * Khi sinh tồn cùng Webber và Wilson, Willow có thể tạo ra Bernie dễ hơn. * Khi sinh tồn cùng Wickerbottom, Bernie sẽ cho phép Wickerbottom đọc Sách mà không lo bị Sinh Vật Ảo Ảnh tấn công. Bên lề Trong game * Giọng của Willow được lồng tiếng bởi một cây sáo. * Willow có một Hộp Sọ trong file game. * Lợi ích của Willow trước cập nhập Strange New Powers, là những bước đi của cô ấy trong bóng tối sẽ cháy sáng, giống như khi tinh thần cô ấy xuống thấp. * Khi bị Sét đánh trong DLC, Willow giống như mọi nhân vật khác, có xương trong tóc của cô ấy. Thêm nữa là có cả xương trong váy. * Willow là nhân vật thứ 2 của Don't Starve Together được cập nhập làm mới, người đầu tiên là Winona. * Cô có một hoạt ảnh độc đáo khi ôm Bernie lúc cầm nó trên tay. Truyền thuyết * Độ tuổi của Willow ban đầu được tuyên bố là xung quanh tuổi vị thành niên muộn của cô.Archive of forum thread "What the Devs said during the live stream": "Wilson vào khoảng 30, Willow thì có thể là tuổi teen muộn, Wolfgang thì tầm 40." 11 tháng 3 năm 2013. Tuy nhiên, Klei sau đó đã nói rằng Willow ở khoảng tuổi đầu 20.Archived screenshot Klei Entertainment xác nhận tuổi của Wilson và Willow trên Facebook: "Wilson đang trong khoảng đầu tuổi 30. Chúng tôi chưa bao giờ xác nhận nơi Wilson sống nhưng "Nhà Khoa Học Lịch Lãm" xuất phát từ một kiểu "Proper English Gent". Câu chuyện khoảng những năm 1920. Willow thì đại khái ở những năm đầu 20 tuổi." 17 tháng 6 năm 2014. * Theo những kiểm tra của cô về Lều và Nhà Chái Ngủ Trưa, Willow là một Nữ Hướng Đạo Sinh, và cô đã kiếm được tất cả những bản vá. Tài liệu tham khảo văn hóa * Mickname của Willow có thể được tham chiếu từ Firestarter, một tiểu thuyết của Stephen King. Thêm vào đó, cả Willow và Bernie đều có thể liên quan đến một sự kiện trong câu chuyện mà nhân vật chính Charlie, một cô gái trẻ, lần đầu tiên thể hiện khả năng kiểm soát lửa bằng tâm trí (pyrokinesis) của mình bằng cách đốt con gấu bông của mình sau khi vấp ngã. * Bộ Skin Willow Victorian có thể được tham chiếu từ "The Little Match Girl" (Cô bé bán diêm), một truyện ngắn của Hans Christian Andersen. * Bộ Skin Willow "The Woeful" từ Hallowed Nights 2018 có thể tham chiếu từ thần thoại của Lizzie Borden cũng như Addams ngày thứ tư từ The Addams Family. Thư viện ảnh Willow silho.png|Bóng của Willow. Willow Portrait.png|Chân dung Willow. Willow ingame.png|Willow trong game. Willow Map Icon.png|Biểu tượng của Willow trên Bản Đồ. Ghost Willow.png|Hồn Ma Willow. Willow's Skull.png|Hộp Sọ Willow trong file game. Willow lightning strike.png|Willow bị sét đánh, cho thấy xương trong tóc và váy của cô ấy. Willow frozen.png|Willow bị đóng băng. WillowAsleep.png|Willow ngủ do Nhân Sâm. Willow Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Willow "Guest of Honor" trong DST. Willow Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Willow "The Survivor" trong DST. Willow Shadow Skin Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Willow"The Triumphant" trong DST. Willow-Halloween.png|Chân dung bộ skin Willow Hallowed Nights Dragonfly trong DST. Willow Warrior Skin Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Willow "The Gladiator" trong DST. Willow Rose.png|Chân dung bộ skin Willow "The Roseate" trong DST. Willow Snowfallen Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Willow "The Snowfallen" trong DST. Willow Victorian Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Willow "The Victorian" trong DST. Willow Woeful Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Willow "The Woeful" strong DST. Willow Magmatic Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Willow "The Magmatic" trong DST. Willow Forlorn Doll Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Willow "The Forlorn Doll" trong DST. Willow Character Update Promo.gif|Willow trong một ảnh động quảng cáo cho cập nhập nhân vật của cô ấy Willow Short Teaser.png|Willow trong một ảnh quảng cáo cho phim hoạt hình ngắn cho cập nhập nhân vật của cô ấy trong Don't Starve Together. Willow Strange New Powers.png|Willow khi xuất hiện trong trailer của cập nhập Strange New Powers. Christmasbetapromo png.png|Willow trong poster cập nhập''Winter's Feast'' Beta. The Starver's Carol.png|Willow trong poster cập nhập''Winter's Feast'' update poster. YotGpromo.png|Willow trong poster cập nhập Year of the Gobbler update poster. Page bg english.jpg|Willow và Wilson trong một áp phích quảng cáo của Don't Starve Together. ANR.png|Willow trong Poster thương mại của A New Reign: Part 1. DST A New Reign Release Poster.jpg|Willoư trong poster thương mại của A New Reign. DST Launch Trailer Wilson and Willow.png|Willow và Wilson trong Don't Starve Together launch trailer. Willow_Ghost_Trailer.jpg|Hồn Ma Willow, được thấy trong Don't Starve Together launch trailer. DST Launch Trailer Meeting Dragonfly.png|Willow trong Don't Starve Together launch trailer, cùng với Wilson và Wickerbottom. DST A New Reign Part 1 Wilson and Willow.png|Willow và Wilson trong A New Reign: Part 1 trailer. Star_Caller_Staff_Trailer.jpg|Willow cầm 1 Gậy Gọi Sao, được thấy trong A New Reign: Part 1 trailer. Characters Facing Gateway Forge Cinematic.jpg|Willow được thấy trong The Forge trailer. Portal Landing Forge Cinematic.jpg|Willow được thấy trong The Forge trailer. Characters Warrior Lineup Forge Cinematic.jpg|Willow được thấy trong The Forge trailer. From the Ashes 1.png|Willow bị Mỏ Khiếp Sợ dọa khi đang ngủ trong From the Ashes. From the Ashes 3.png|Willow và những người trông trẻ trong From the Ashes. From the Ashes 5.png|Willow bị nhốt trong căn phòng khóa trong From the Ashes. From the Ashes 7.png|Willow thiêu cháy trại mồ côi ở kết thúc của From the Ashes. Willow Loading Screen.png|Willow trong một bức ảnh của sự kiện The Forge. Street Peddler Willow Loading Screen.png|Willow trong bộ skin Victorian trong một bức ảnh tới từ sự kiện The Gorge. Halloween Mod Challenge Poster.jpg|Willow mặc đồ phù thùy trong poster của Halloween Mod Challenge được tổ chức bởi Klei. Reign of Giants DST Poster.jpg|Willow bên cạnh Wilson trong poster thông báo sự xuất hiện của các nội dụng Reign of Giants vào Don't Starve Together. Don't Starve Together Post-EA Anouncement Promo.png|Willow bên cạnh các nhân vật khác trong một hình ảnh quảng cáo cho Don't Starve Together. DST Leaving EA Promo.png|Willow bên cạnh các nhân vật khác trong một hình ảnh quảng cáo cho Don't Starve Together rời khỏi Early Access. The Mime has Landed.png|Wes và Willow trong một quảng cáo cho Don't Starve Together. Forge Returns Promo Image.png|Wilson, Willow, Webber, và Wickerbottom trong một quảng cáo cho sự trở lại của The Forge năm 2018, từ Rhymes with Play #208. Mega Pack Promotional Background Close.jpg|Willow được thấy trong một biến thể của hình nền cho hình ảnh quảng cáo Donve Starve Mega Pack. LoadingScreenYearGobblerA.png|Willow trong màn hình tải độc quyền cho sự kiện Year of the Gobbler. Winona_Confirmed_Poster.jpg|Willow cùng Wilson và Winona trong một ảnh quảng cáo. Wilson and Willow Concept Art.jpg|Phác thảo của Willow và Wilson. Concept art for Wilson, Willow, Wolfgang, Wendy, WX-78, Wickerbottom, and Wes.png|Phác thảo của Willow và những nhân vật khác. RWP 237 From the Ashes Willow concept.png|Phác thảo của Willow cho From the Ashes. RWP 237 From the Ashes character concepts colored.png|Phác thảo mảu của Willow và những người trông trẻ cho From the Ashes. Critters Drawing.jpg|Willow cùng với pet Broodling được thấy trong một bức vẽ của Rhymes with Play. YotG Lucky Beast Drawing.png|Willow được thấy trong một bức vẽ từ Rhymes With Play. Willow_Burning_Flower_Drawing.png|Một bức vẽ của Willow đang ngắm những bông hoa cháy từ Rhymes with Play. RWP 220 Doodle Jam.png|Willow được thấy trong một bức vẽ từ Rhymes with Play #220. RWP 247 Doodle Jam.png|Willow trong bộ skin Forlorn Doll được thấy trong bức vẽ từ Rhymes with Play #247. Art Stream 43 Funko Pop! Willow.jpg|Willow được thấy trong một bức vẽ từ Art Stream # 43. Don't Starve Wilson and Willow Christmas 2017 poster.jpg|Willow được thấy trong một poster của Giáng sinh 2017. Valentines Day Comic.png|Willow trong comic Valentine's Day trong Don't Starve Together. Willow Valentine Card.png|Willow trong thiệp Valentine 2016. Valentines2017 1.png|Willow trong thiệp Valentine 2017. Valentines 2018 1.png|Willow trong thiệp Valentine 2018. CardWillow.png|Willow trong thẻ giao dịch Steam cho Don't Starve. CardWillow (Foil).png|Willow trong thẻ giao dịch Steam nền bạc cho Don't Starve. Willow Don't Starve Steam Card Expanded.png|Willow trong Thẻ giao dịch Steam mở rộng cho Don't Starve. Matches and Theorems.png|Willow và Wilson trong một thẻ giao dịch Steam cho Don't Starve Together. Willow Foil2.PNG|Willow và Wilson trong một thẻ giao dịch Steam cho Don't Starve Together. Wilson Willow.jpg|Willow trong Thẻ giao dịch Steam mở rộng. DST Website Wilson and Willow.png|Willow được thấy trên ảnh websiet của Klei. Willow-Torch.png|Tượng Willow với cây đuốc. Willow Pin.jpg|Mộ mã PIN của Willow. LBP3_Don't_Starve_costume_pack.jpg|Willow trong bô đồ LittleBIGPlanet 3 Don't Starve. DST Drawing.png|Willow cùng những người sinh tồn khác trong bức ảnh cho Don't Starve Together. Mascot Wendy and Wilson.jpg|Một hóa trang thủ công lớn của Willow và Wilson. Bức ảnh từ Playstation Experience 2015. Âm thanh Liên kết ngoài en:Willow Thể_loại:Nhân Vật Thể_loại:Bài viết cần xem lại